The present invention relates to a plastic bottle case and to a method for producing such a case.
Plastic bottle cases usually consist of two narrow side walls, two long side walls and an open structured bottom, whereby a division of compartments preferably having intersecting compartment walls is optionally disposed within the case. For carrying, such bottle cases generally have handles formed by simple reach-through openings in the case. A horizontally extending bar serving as a horizontal handle is limited between the upper edge of the case and the lower edge of the opening.
Such horizontal handles are usually produced as U-, C- or L-shaped profiles. Apart from the fact that these handle profiles do not allow for comfortable carrying, their durability leaves much to be desired. The handles may tear out in particular if cases filled with full bottles are frequently handled.
The invention is based on the problem of producing a plastic bottle case which has a very high torsional rigidity in the area of the handles, in particular in the area of horizontal handles, whereby the durability is increased to prevent the handles from tearing out even under heavy loads. In spite of their high torsional rigidity, the bottle cases produced should also have smooth outer surfaces suitable for printing. Finally, the carrying comfort of such cases should be increased.